


Stars

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Lost Love, M/M, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry sorry, I am behind on the challenge so here is another brief one to keep you all going :D:D Enjoy the little bit of bittersweet fluff. </p><p>Kili is devastated over the death of Tauriel and Thorin offers some comforting words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

 

“Hey.”

Kili lets out a yelp as Thorin’s deep voice comes out of nowhere. He is sat on the battlements of Erebor, staring out of the valley, his legs drawn up against his chest, looking at the shadows play chase across the rocky landscape in the light of the moon. “Hey,” he answers back, but he does not look at his uncle.

He sighs as Thorin sits down next to him. He really wants to be alone. He had told Fili he wanted to be alone and he really wants to tell Thorin the same, but he knows he cannot.

An eternity seems to stretch out in front of them as they sit in silence, listening to the sounds of the night.

“It is late,” Thorin finally says softly. “The others have all retired for the night. Why not you, Kili?”

He already knows the answer. Ever since the death of the red-haired elf during the Battle of the Five Armies his sister-son had withdrawn into himself. His normally happy-go-lucky attitude all but washed away by his grief.

Kili does not speak. What is there to say? He knows his uncle did not approve of his feelings for Tauriel in the first place. Surely he is only relieved that the Valar have relieved him from that burden?

“They are beautiful,” Thorin says after a while. “The stars,” he clarifies when Kili looks at him in confusion. “I know the elves believe that they are memories, forever preserved in the blanket of the gods.”

Kili stares at him I surprise. “They … do …” he stutters.

“I know you miss her, Kili,” his uncle says softly. “It is okay to grief for someone you cared for.

Kili can feel his eyes brim, but he forces the tears back down. He is a seasoned warrior now. There should be no tears coming from his eyes. He looks back up at the stars and remembers the first day he had met the elvish warrior. He had instantly been smitten with her, had never seen a female warrior like that before. And now his heart was left broken and he thought he could never love again.

“Have you ever been in love?” The words have fallen out of his mouth before he has a chance to rethink and he cringes at his own forwardness.

But to his surprise Thorin clasps his shoulder. “I have,” he answers.

Kili is surprised to hear that. Thorin had never spoken of anyone other than family with words of fondness.“What happened?”

“She died when Smaug took our home. As so many did.”

Kili looks at his uncle’s face, partly hidden in the shadows, but he can see the pain still there as he remembers it.

“I am sorry …” he whispers.

“You should not be,” Thorin answers. “You have no responsibility for her death, neither do you for Tauriel’s. We live and we die, Kili, if not by the hands of the gods, then by the hands of each other.”

“I know,” Kili sighs. “I just … I miss her.” It is the very first time he has said it. He had not dared say anything to anyone up till now, afraid to be mocked, afraid to be called a traitor.

“Of course you do,” Thorin answers. “And you always will. But it will become easier, Kili. And one day your heart will open up to another again. I promise you.”

Kili does not think he ever could. He had never felt that way about anyone before and how can he ever feel that way about another again. But he would really like to think he can.

He shuffles himself a little closer to his uncle and rests his head on Thorin’s shoulder. “I hope so, uncle. I would like to feel that again. It was magical.”

“It is,” Thorin smiles, wrapping an arm around the young prince who has held his heart since the day he came of age. Even if he can never tell him, even if he can never admit it, this feeling is truly magical. And being in love and knowing the one he loves is safe and close is enough.  


End file.
